


Teach you a lesson

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, cold showers recommended, dom!Louis, ok, so it's VERY smutty, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows that Harry's good about not getting jealous about Eleanor. That doesn't mean he can't get jealous himself, mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach you a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from mightaswellboobear on Tumblr:
> 
> You should totally do a prompt where Louis is out with the beard and Harry, and this girl tries to keep hitting on Harry and talking to him and Louis gets really jealous and tries to control himself but it doesn't work
> 
> Also, as you can probably tell from the tags, this is very smutty. I would say 'don't read if it's not your thing',but tbh why are you on AO3 if you don't like smut? :P

Louis’ trying not to be jealous. Honestly he is. After all, Eleanor’s here isn’t she, and Harry never seems to be jealous of her these days. But he guesses he must just be the easily provoked type because right now he’s surprised he hasn’t turned green with envy. And all because of some _girl_.

I mean, it would probably be understandable if it was, like, Nick Grimshaw or someone who was making him feel so protective over Harry, but as it is it’s just some slut who’s probably never heard of One Direction, or if she has then she’s far too drunk to care. That doesn’t change the fact that she’s desperately flirting with Harry, though. 

Louis observes them over the rim of his glass while pretending to listen to something that Eleanor is saying, and feels the heat of jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach at every word and gesture between the two of them. Harry says something in the slow, dulcet tones that should be whispering drunkenly suggestive comments in _Louis’ ears_ , not hers. She reaches out with her acrylic nails to stroke the shirt that _Louis_ bought him. He smiles. She laughs. 

Louis’ face must look like thunder as he glares at them with unadulterated envy clouding his mind and pumping through his veins to the beat of _mine, mine, mine_. How dare she flirt with his Harry? And how dare his boyfriend respond without a single thought as to how he’s making Louis feel? Or maybe he’s perfectly aware of how jealous Louis’ becoming, in which case he clearly needs to be taught a lesson! 

_Oh yes_ , Louis think with a smirk, _I could so easily teach you a lesson_...

“Louis?” Coming back to his senses, his eyes snap back to his ‘date’ for the evening to see that Eleanor is frowning at him in confusion. 

“What?” Louis doesn’t mean for the question to sound so annoyed, but the fact that his intense jealousy session has been interrupted is doing nothing to improve his mood. “Sorry, sorry, ignore him,” he apologises, making an effort to lean towards Eleanor in the hope of engaging in a conversation that will clear his mind of Harry’s blatant flirting behind him. 

However, unfortunately for him, Eleanor seems far too intrigued by his sudden mood swing to let it go that easily. She looks over to where Louis has been glaring at for the past 10 minutes, and when she sees the nameless girl her face lights up in understanding. 

“Oh, I get it babe! Don’t worry, I get that you want to reclaim your property,” winks Eleanor, knowing full well how possessive Louis gets over Harry after having known both of them for so long. Louis blushes a little (not that you can tell in the dim lighting of the club) but half nods in agreement to make her smile. He forgets how much he genuinely likes Eleanor, in spite of everything. 

Although Louis’ willing to remain here for a little while longer for the sake of publicity, Eleanor knows him well enough to realise that he’s pretty much seething with rage and thankfully offers him an escape route with a knowing grin. 

“Do you and Harry want to make a move, caveman?” 

“Hey, I’m not totally devolved!” Louis tells her jokingly, but inside he’s immensely grateful and so hugs her thankfully before making his way over to Harry and the slag, as he’s decided to name her in his head. 

“Hey, Harry!” his tone is anything but friendly as he practically forces himself in between the two bodies in order to separate them and gain his boyfriend’s attention. When Harry turns to him, his face is ever so slightly smug, but he swallows when he sees the unadulterated envy that’s written all over Louis’ face right now. 

“Um, hi Lou. This is Kathy.” 

Louis turns to the girl, who glares at him fiercely, clearly mistaking him for the cockblocking mate rather than the jealous boyfriend. For a moment Louis’ tempted to do something crazily obvious like sticking his tongue down Harry’s throat before he remembers the danger it would pose to their contracts and their career. 

“I think we should probably get back now, don’t you, Haz?” he asks, voice dangerously calm. 

Normally Harry would probably at least put up a bit of a fight, but he can see the possessive anger in Louis’ face that practically screams ‘ _don’t mess with him tonight, Styles_ ’. Plus the fact that he is (as Louis’ constantly being told by his friends, bandmates and girls on Tumblr) totally whipped for him. 

“Er, yeah, you’re right,” the girl’s face drops as Harry turns to her apologetically. “Sorry, it was nice meeting you, Kath.” 

When Louis hears the nickname, his face contorts like he’s sucking lemons, and Harry quickly tries to make up for it by pleasing him. 

“I’ll go get our coats, yeah? And call a taxi?” 

Nodding, Louis starts over to where the heat of the club becomes the icy breeze of the night, but only after shooting one last death-glare at the girl who dared to flirt with what is his. 

***

The moment they’re through the front door of their house, Louis kicks it shut behind him and pins Harry to the wall with an angry, passionate kiss that sucks all the air out of the younger boy’s lungs. For a moment he seems startled and his hands flail in the air as he tries to collect himself before eventually gathering his senses and beginning to take his own part in the battle of tongues and teeth that Louis has instigated. But this embrace definitely isn’t for his benefit so Louis quickly pulls away to make Harry whine at the lack of contact between them. 

“Who was she?” Louis asks, his voice thick with lust and jealousy and sounding more possessive than either of them knew was possible. 

“Who was who?” responds Harry cheekily until Louis grabs his arse and digs his fingernails in so that he actually moans at the short shock of pain. 

“That little slag you were sat with at the bar of course!” 

For a moment, Harry just looks at him in a strangely happy fashion before finally replying. 

“Are you jealous of her, Lou?” His tone is completely innocent, but there’s a glint in his eye that tells Louis the truth, and which is what persuades him to place his hands on the younger man’s shoulders and push him down so that he’s on his knees in front of his rapidly tightening trousers. 

“Yes, I’m jealous,” Louis mutters, unzipping his skin-tight jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers so that his length is directly in front of Harry’s plump, red lips. “I’m exceedingly jealous, so I guess you’d better prove who you belong to, huh?” 

Looking up at him with a smile that Louis’ determined to get rid of with his next actions, Harry makes sure to lock eyes with him before beginning. He knows better than to tease when Louis’ in this sort of a mood, so he doesn’t hesitate before wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock and sinking to halfway down his shaft. 

By now Louis’ so hard that moans are already threatening to spill from his own lips at the amazing feeling of Harry’s smooth wet mouth around his cock, but he holds them back as he nudges his hips further forwards into his mouth until the tip hits the back of his throat. When tears form in the corners of Harry’s eyes it simply drives him to start thrusting into his mouth with gusto, feeling the whole of his length being encompassed in the blissful heat every time he fucks Harry’s mouth, while his tanned hands wrap in his curls to move his head in time with his rhythm. 

It feels undoubtedly amazing to be the one in total control, but although he’s clearly taking on the role of submissive, Harry knows full well what he’s doing when it comes to blowjobs. He bobs his head up and down Louis’ cock while running his tongue everywhere it can reach to increase his pleasure, knowing it’s one thing his boyfriend loves. Louis could keep going with this forever, but he’s still determined to fuck him hard to remind him exactly who he belongs to. 

That’s why he pulls off the moment he feels his orgasm approaching and orders Harry in as forceful a tone as Louis can manage under the circumstances. 

“Harry, get in the living room and take off all your clothes. When I get in there I expect you to be naked on your hands and knees, ready for me to fuck you until you can’t walk, ok?” 

As Louis catches sight of the glint in Harry’s eyes and the highly evident bulge in his jeans, he quickly thinks of another clause to add to his instructions. “And no touching yourself, understand? I’ll know if you do!” 

With a small gulp Harry nods, gets to his feet and walks into the living room while Louis stares blatantly after him in lust. Smiling slightly evilly to himself, the older boy makes his way towards their bedroom to collect a few ‘items’ before catching sight of himself in the hall mirror on the return journey and deciding to drop the expression for something a little less Disney-villainy. When he enters the living room, a delicious sight is waiting for him: Harry is exactly as Louis asked him to be, with his clothes discarded in a corner and his arse stuck up in the air, just waiting for him to enter it. 

“Lou!” he moans when he sees him in his peripheral vision, and God knows Louis could take him right here and now, but there are a few things he need to sort out first. 

“Be quiet Harry!” he snaps commandingly, shedding his clothes and placing the items from their bedroom on the coffee table. “Sluts like you don’t get to talk. And you don’t get to see either!” 

Reaching forwards, Louis wraps the blindfold in his hands around Harry’s eyes and ties it behind his head while his boyfriend gasps at the sudden loss of one of his senses. They’ve experimented with this sort of thing before, but this is the first time it’s been entirely unplanned and spontaneous! 

“And you definitely don’t get to cum!” 

With that Louis reach around to grab Harry’s cock, but instead of granting him any sort of relief he slips the cock ring that he’s been saving for a long time onto his length and pulls it down until it’s squeezing at the base of his cock. Surprisingly Harry doesn’t complain, and instead moans louder than before until he remembers his instructions and quickly shuts his mouth tight when Louis leans over him to let him know where he is. 

“I don’t think you deserve prepping, Haz,” Louis whispers in his ear maliciously, his chest flush against Harry’s back while his fingers dance teasingly over his hole that Louis know will be deliciously tight. “Boys who flirt with slags don’t get prepped, do they?” 

“N-no,” Harry’s voice is barely a whine as he replies, and Louis try to ignore the fact that he is definitely getting off from this – he knew his partner was ultra-submissive in bed but he had no idea he was turned on this much by being dominated. 

“Oh, so you agree with me?” 

Nodding frantically once again, Harry waves his arse at him like an invitation that Louis’ more than willing to accept, but not until he hears the words from his mouth. 

If he’s honest, Louis never thought he’d get off this much from being dominating either. 

“Tell me, Harry, do you want me to fuck you with no prep?” By this point his fingers have left have left his hole to reach for the lube on the coffee table, yet Harry’s still a writhing mess below him. 

“Yes! God yes!” he cries out, his voice hoarse with need, and that’s all it takes for Louis to swiftly to rub the lube that he’s squeezed on his fingers along his cock, align himself up with Harry’s fluttering ring of muscles and thrust straight forwards in him. 

Although Louis knows full well the angle he needs to aim for to hit Harry’s prostate, he deliberately avoids it and instead continues to enjoy the tight, hot heat of his arse every time he pulls out almost all the way only to plunge back in balls deep. Yet the cries of pain that Louis expected would simply serve to increase his pleasure (and probably his too, to be honest) never come. Considering Harry’s usually so vocal in bed, Louis can’t help but get a little worried that maybe he’s taken it too far. 

“A-are you ok, Haz?” he asks, trying to remain dominating but concerned enough to be relieved when Harry nods wordlessly in reassurance. 

And that’s when Louis realises: Harry isn’t silent because he’s in any great pain; he’s silent because Louis _asked_ him to be. The fact that he’s willing to do exactly what Louis tells him to, regardless of how much of a struggle it must be for him to keep quiet under the circumstances, is strangely intoxicating and pushes the older boy to lean forwards over him again to lick and suck and bite the skin at the top of Harry’s spine and everywhere else his mouth can reach. 

Louis’ orgasm is approaching at lightning speed, and as the pleasure seems to work its way throughout his body from where it’s pooling, hot and angry, in the pit of his stomach, his thrusts become less focused and more sloppy. Eventually Louis hits Harry’s prostate by accident, but he wouldn’t even know if it wasn’t for the change of texture against the tip of his cock and the way his boyfriend jumps a little under him, because Harry somehow manages to still remain silent despite the pleasure that must be coursing through him. 

His complete and utter obedience is way sexier than it should be as it manages to send Louis over the edge so that he spills into Harry’s tight walls that squeeze around him at the sensation. For a moment while he rides out his orgasm, Louis’ certain that Harry’s about to cum too, and it’s only when he remembers the cock ring that he realises why he hasn’t. 

When Louis pulls out to enjoy the sight of his cum dripping out of the abused hole, he notices Harry is biting his lip so hard that he’s drawn blood with the pressure of not talking, and immediately feels rather awful, although not enough to totally regret his previous actions. 

“You can get onto your back now, Haz,” Louis tells him slightly more gently than before, however Harry’s smug grin as he turns to lie on the sofa and reveals his painfully swollen cock is enough to convince him that he’s actually enjoyed this a hell of a lot more than Louis anticipated. 

Reaching forwards to tear the blindfold off his face, Louis glares at him and he quickly drops his expression for one of submission. 

“I’m not sure you’ve been taking this seriously,” Louis tells him, his voice still a little shaky from his orgasm but the dominance already apparent in his tone. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum at all...” 

With a whimper, Harry stares at him pleadingly with the lust-darkened green eyes that Louis usually can’t resist but that today only serve to weaken his resolve a little. 

“You can talk now, Harry.” 

Despite the pleasure that Harry’s submissiveness gives him, Louis’ now desperate for him to say aloud the words he’s been needing to hear all evening. 

“So tell me, who do you belong to?” Louis asks, determined to make Harry beg for him. The younger boy whines, clearly desperate for any sort of friction as he bucks his hips up towards him before allowing himself to cry out in reply. 

“You, Lou, I belong to you!” 

He’s begging for it, his cock so hard that it looks painful, yet Louis won’t give him release quite yet. There’s one more thing he needs to ask to settle his mind first. 

“And who was that girl?” 

This time Harry yells his answer straight away. 

“Nothing! She’s nothing; Louis love you, Lou, please!” 

Finally Louis leans forwards to pull off the ring that’s preventing Harry from orgasming and grasps his achingly hard cock in his hand; it takes only a few flicks of his wrist for the other boy to begin falling apart as his cum spurts through Louis’ fingers, splattering them both along with the new sofa. 

When Harry collapses back onto the cushions, Louis feels like kissing him and licking the cum off his chest, but there’s one last thing he needs to do in order to make sure his message has fully got across. He’s already hard again from watching Harry’s orgasm, so as he lies there, completely boneless, Louis starts to jack himself off with one hand while reaching for his boyfriend’s cock with the other. 

“No Lou!” Harry protests, already over-stimulated from the cock ring, but he’s clearly in no position to argue as Louis works him until he’s hard once again from the sight of his partner masturbating and the feeling of his fingers on his length. 

They orgasm at almost exactly the same time, both of their cum covering Harry’s torso in the warm sticky substance. Once he’s done, Louis makes his way to the door before turning back to give his last instructions. 

“Clear up this room, Harry – the sofa will be ruined otherwise! I’m going to get a shower, but you’d better not clear any of that cum off of you; you’re going to keep it on you all night so you remember not to talk to slags, ok?” 

Nodding mutely, Harry reaches over for the box of tissues on top of the coffee table while Louis leaves the room and heads towards the bathroom for a relaxing shower. 

***

Later on, Louis’ lying in bed when Harry enters their room with a cup of tea in his hand that he hands to him with a hopeful smile. 

“Thanks babe!” Louis grins, patting the mattress next to him by way of inviting him into the bed. He looks surprised and Louis realises that after such an intense sex session it must seem strange that Louis has reverted back to his normal state just as quickly. 

“Just cos I can fuck your brains out doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate a cuppa,” Louis jokes as Harry clambers under the covers, streaks of dried cum still visible all over his chest as a lasting reminder of his possessiveness, and lays back with his head on the pillow and a grin on his face. 

“That was amazing sex,” he giggles and Louis would tell him that he thinks he missed the point if it wasn’t for the fact that he sounds so cute. “But, er, what brought it on?” 

It’s an odd question given that Louis has called him a slut multiple times this evening for flirting with someone else, yet he answers him as honestly as possible anyway. 

“I was just so jealous of that girl at the bar and I wanted to teach you a lesson: that you belong to me.” 

That sentence sounded a little less creepily possessive in his head, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind as he replies. 

“But I knew that anyway! I’m all yours, Lou. I promise.” 

At that Louis smiles contentedly, puts his mug on the bedside table and leans over to kiss Harry long and slow and hard, so he is absolutely certain of the fact that he belongs to him. His lips are still a little swollen so Louis swipes his tongue along the seam of his mouth to soothe them until eventually the lack of oxygen gets the better of them and he’s forced to pull away. 

“Good,” Louis mutters against his lips, continuing to press kisses to them every so often. “Because I’m all yours too. And I don’t want to have to share you!” 

Laughing a little at his jealousy, Harry turns onto his side so that their chests are pressed together and wraps an arm around Louis’ waist. 

“I don’t want to share you either,” he tells him while burying his face into his shoulder so that Louis’ chin is resting on his head of curls. “Sorry for making you jealous.” 

His muttered speech is muffled against Louis’ skin and sounds half-asleep – sure enough, he begins snoring almost immediately as it becomes clear that he’s crashed out on top of him. Not that Louis care, because he’s too busy trying to decipher his last sentence. 

“‘Making you jealous’?” he repeats, before finally realising what he means. “You little minx! You _were_ flirting with her deliberately!” 

Harry smiles to himself in his sleep, and Louis make a mental note to teach him a lesson about playing games with him. Then again, if tonight is anything to go by, he’d probably enjoy it. 

Huffing out a quiet laugh at the beautiful irony of his boyfriend, Louis hugs him closer to him and lets the insistent tug of sleep pull his eyes closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. I'm not really sure what to say about this. Let's just say it was the smuttiest thing I'd ever written at the time - and possibly still is!


End file.
